Hana Yori Dango Z
by NorikoSaiyan
Summary: Son Pan, es una chica pobre que ha ingresado al colegio "Orange Star", una escuela de ricos, donde se enfrentará a los temidos F4 y reñirá principalmente con su lider, Trunks Briefs, ¿Que será de ellos?-Mi versión de Hana Yori Dango al estilo dragon ball z/UA CANCELADO Lo siento, perdí la inspiración para este trabajo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hana Yori Dango Z**

Capítulo 1 "La vida en el colegio"

_-¿Por qué?-esa era mi única pregunta, mientras escuchaba a mis compañeros de clase hablar sobre lo que habían comprado, las fiestas a las que habían ido, de que podrían hacer un viaje a la luna con el dinero de su mesada, ¡¿Por qué era así?!, porque incluso los estudiantes llegaban en coche con choferes, no lo entiendo._

_Mi nombre es Son Pan, una chica proveniente de una familia humilde que logró ingresar en el prestigioso colegio "Orange Star", un instituto que comprende desde el jardín de niños hasta la carrera universitaria, pensaba que venir aquí me haría crecer como persona, pero me doy cuenta de que me he equivocado, me siento como un bicho raro, lo único que deseo es pasar desapercibida los dos años que me quedan aquí._

_-¡Tarjeta roja!, ¡Tarjeta roja!-oí gritar a un chico desde el pasillo, y suspire, ya sabía lo que venía después, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron corriendo hacia afuera-¡Miyamoto Taichi de 3° "C" ha recibido una tarjeta roja!-fue lo último que grito aquel chico antes de que se perdiera con los demás estudiantes, yo solo me tapé el rostro con ambas manos y me quedé ahí, en mi butaca sin moverme._

_-Am, Pan-escuché que me llamaban, bajé mis manos y allí estaba ella, mirándome curiosa, Kibo Shirai, esta alumna de intercambio que nunca entendía nada-no estoy segura, pero, deberíamos salir nosotras también, ¿o no?_

_-Claro-me limité a responder y salí del aula con ella detrás de mí_

_-Oye, ¿Qué es la tarjeta roja?-preguntó_

_-Esa es la declaración de guerra del F4-respondi sin mucha emoción_

_-¿F4?-curioseó, no me había comprendido, era obvio, suspiré internamente, ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente yo quien le explicara todo?_

_-Hay 4 estudiantes de tercer año, apodados los flower 4-comencé a explicarle mientras caminábamos, el barullo llegaba hasta mis oídos, de todo lo que hacían o decían los estudiantes-si alguien los hace enojar, recibirá la tarjeta roja, y será maltratado y golpeado por todos los estudiantes del colegio_

_-¿Por qué todos le hacen caso a los F4?-siguió preguntando, yo me mantenía seria_

_-Ellos son chicos extremadamente ricos_

_-Creí que todos los que venían a esta escuela lo eran_

_-Pero ellos más, el "Orange Star" recibe grandes sumas de dinero provenientes de sus familias, por eso, incluso los maestros les temen, y ellos pueden gobernar la escuela a su antojo, por eso también, nunca los verás usar el uniforme-llegamos al lugar, la cafetería, donde Miyamoto estaba en el suelo con harina por todo su uniforme rodeado de chicos y chicas que le aventaban huevos e incluso lo pateaban_

_-¡Es el F4!-gritó una chica al ver entrar a esos presumidos al lugar_

_-¡F4!, ¡F4!, ¡F4!, ¡F4!-se oían los gritos de todos los estudiantes mientras aplaudían aclamando a esos tiranos_

_-Los miembros del F4 son-seguí diciendo-Uub Majin, le gusta ir de fiesta en fiesta, y salir con mujeres mayores, su padre es el jefe de varios negocios relacionados con la mafia, el siguiente, Goten Saiyan, el está por heredar el imperio familiar del té, y también le gustan mucho las mujeres, Kenji Ozawa, está próximo a ser presidente de una corporación muy importante, el es muy raro, constantemente se le ve deprimido, pero es todo un misterio el porqué, y por último, Trunks Briefs, el heredero de la mundialmente conocida "Corporación Capsula", él, es el líder de los F4 y el dictador de este colegio._

Los llamados "F4" caminaron hasta un extremo de la cafetería, sin dejar de ser aclamados por los estudiantes, se sentaron en los elegantes sofás como reyes en sus tronos, y ante los ojos de Trunks trajeron al chico que había recibido la tarjeta roja.

-¡Gran Trunks!, ¡Aquí esta Miyamoto!-exclamó uno de pelo largo mientras arrastraba al susodicho colocándolo frente al peli lila, este lo miró por un momento y parándose de su asiento se acercó a él

-¿Quieres jugar?-le pregunto de forma casi sádica, y así, sin más comenzó a golpearlo, unas cuantas patadas, y el chico cayó, tomándolo del pelo le soltó varios puñetazos en la cara hasta hacerle sangrar la boca, en eso, Kenji se levantó y decidió irse, nadie le prestó atención a eso, excepto Pan, que lo vio alejarse preguntándose el porqué de su reacción, pero ¿Qué más le daba a ella lo que uno de esos animales hiciera?

-¡Esto solo es una pérdida de tiempo!-declaró Trunks una vez que había dejado inconsciente a Miyamoto-¡Vámonos!-los otros dos a su mando, Goten y Uub, se retiraron junto a él, y todos les abrieron paso como si del presidente se tratará, Pan no pudo soportarlo, salió corriendo de ahí directo a las escaleras de emergencia empujó la puerta con tanta fuerza que fue una suerte que no la rompiera y llegando al balcón comenzó a golpearlo con los puños diciendo:

-¡No puedo ser!, ¡¿Qué le pasa a esos idiotas?!, ¡¿Cómo se pueden creer tan superiores a los demás?!, ¡¿Y el haber golpeado a ese chico de esa forma?!-gruñía sin dejar de golpear el barandal y en un grito que salió de lo más profundo de su ser, declaró-¡NO PUEDE SER!-después de eso, su temperamento disminuyo un poco y se fue de nuevo para volver a las clases, sin darse cuenta que, detrás de ella, recargado en las escaleras de caracol que conducían al sótano del colegio, Kenji Ozawa la había escuchado, pues lo había interrumpido en su lectora, aunque prefirió quedarse callado.

_Deberé soportar esto, solo medio año más, solo eso, en ocasiones, odio estar en esta escuela y odio que mi vida sea así, pero… ya no puedo hacer nada, solo me queda resignarme y esperar, esperar a que este medio año más pase tranquilamente, solo eso deseo, pasar desapercibida a los ojos de los demás, es lo único que pido por favor, ¿Será posible… que se cumpla mi deseo?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten, solo podre actualizar los viernes u.u, pero sin falta aquí tendrán el cap, TODOS los viernes, enserio, bueno, quizás no… bueno si, jeje, ok ya, espero que les guste este capítulo ;D**

**Hana Yori Dango Z**

Capítulo 2 "Mi familia"

_-Así que… ¿La tarjeta roja apareció de nuevo?-me preguntó Bra mientras limpiaba las mesas de la pastelería donde trabajábamos_

_-Si-respondí comiéndome una rebanada de pastel de chocolate_

_-¿Y que fue lo que hizo ese pobre chico?-siguió preguntando_

_-No tuvo cuidado al comer su naranja-respondí con un dejo de sarcasmo_

_-Ahhhh… ¿Eh?-Bra puso una cara un tanto rara, así que decidí explicarme mejor_

_-Cuando Miyamoto estaba comiendo una naranja, el juego salpicó y le cayó en un ojo a Trunks Briefs _

_-¡¿Queeé?!, ¡¿Y solo por eso?!-exclamó asombrada_

_-Ese tipo es tan delicado como una florecita, y se aprovecha de que nadie le hace frente para golpear a los demás-dije acercándome a ella, que ahora limpiaba el exhibidor de pasteles_

_-Entonces a ti también te golpearan si haces algo como eso, ¿no?-mofó Bra_

_-Si, supongo-le dije, y con discreción tome otra rebanada de pastel _

_-Oye, ¡Deja de comerte la mercancía!-me regañó_

_-Está bien, de este sabor casi no se vende-me defendí riendo ligeramente_

_-Sabes…-captó mi atención con su tono de voz más serio-es raro que no hayas hecho algo con esos tipos tan groseros-me quedé callada ante su comentario, y ella continuo-desde que era pequeña, tu siempre me defendiste si alguien me molestaba, en el jardín de niños, en la escuela primaria e incluso en la escuela secundaria-me sonrió. _

_Era cierto lo que ella decía, éramos mejores amigas desde siempre, pero Bra siempre fue una niña muy frágil, o eso o yo era muy agresiva, cada vez que alguien se atrevía a ofenderla, yo le cerraba la boca de un puñetazo._

_-Sinceramente, a estas alturas me hace sentir un poco violenta la idea de darles una lección-me defendí_

_-Ja, pero si tu naturaleza es violenta, ¿Por qué te avergüenzas ahora?-mofó_

_-¡No me digas eso Bra!-le reclamé mientras hacía pucheros._

_Como todos los días, después del trabajo regresé a mi casa, una casa pequeña, pero siempre llena de alegría, mi padre, Gohan, un gran investigador, de verdad lo era, pero, no terminó la carrera universitaria por casarse con mamá, y bueno, nadie contrata a una persona sin título, mi madre, Videl, era una mujer hermosa, un poco enojona, pero muy buena madre, y mi hermano, Goku Jr. a él lo quiero de una manera muy especial, y más porque me recuerda mucho a mi abuelito, incluso se llama como él._

_-¡Ya regresé!-me anuncié mientras entraba y me quitaba los zapatos_

_-¡Pan!, que bueno que ya estás aquí, te estábamos esperando para cenar-dijo mi madre asomándose desde la cocina con dos platos de comida en las manos que llevó hasta la mesa para entregárselos a mi padre y mi hermano_

_-Es cierto, ven pequeña siéntate-ofreció mi padre_

_-Papá, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames pequeña?-reclamé_

_-Lo siento, es que para mí sigues siendo una pequeña-las lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos debajo de sus lentes, el siempre había sido un hombre bastante emotivo, mi mamá lo miró con ternura, pero de pronto se levantó de la mesa diciendo:_

_-Oh, Pan, ¡Ya recuerdo!-fue hasta la cocina, yo la seguí, y de la alacena sacó un bento, bastante antiguo la verdad (Bento: Caja japonesa para llevar la comida)-desde mañana llevarás este Bento al escuela_

_-Ehhh, pero mamá… no creo que sea buena idea_

_-¡Sin peros!, ¡Lo llevarás!-sentenció, cuando quería, podía ser bastante mandona_

_Nos sentamos todos a la mesa y cenamos, la comida siempre era limitada, mis padres tenían que ahorrar demasiado para que yo fuera a la "Orange Star", así, que, no podía decirles simplemente que ya no quería ir, después de la cena me fui a mi habitación, me quité mi uniforme y lo colgué, además de doblar mi pañoleta naranja que siempre llevaba en la cabeza, mi mamá me decía que dejara de usar ese trapo viejo, pero a mí me gustaba, fue un regalo de mi abuelo cuando cumplí 15 años, mi abuelo… lo extrañaba mucho, desde que murió, ya no me siento con los mismos ánimos de siempre, y eso que han pasado tres años ya de aquello, me recosté en la cama, pensando, no quería dormir, para luego amanecer y tener que asistir de nuevo a esa escuela, la odiaba, odiaba a los F4, odiaba que se creyeran superiores a los demás solo por su dinero, y que mis compañeros nunca hicieran nada contra ellos, de verdad, odiaba todo eso, de tanto pensar, el sueño me venció y me quede profundamente dormida._

Pan se encontraba en la cafetería de la escuela, observando el Bento que su madre le había preparado, se sintió un poco apenada por ellos, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?, comenzó a abrir aquel contenedor, y observó su contenido, Okonomiyaki de camarones, sonrió, pues era su platillo favorito, comenzó a comer, pero algo llamó su atención, Kibo estaba a unos metros de ella acorralada entre varios chicos, que quien sabe que le proponían.

-Em, Kibo, ven a comer aquí, te guarde un lugar-llamó Pan a la chica ojiverde a fin de "salvarla", y funcionó, pues quienes la molestaban se alejaron

-Muchas gracias Pan-sonrió sentándose frente a la pelinegra con su bandeja de comida-no estoy acostumbrada a los chicos, me sentía incómoda con ellos

-Son bastante fastidiosos-decía Pan degustando su comida

-¿A ti también te molestan?-preguntó Kibo con curiosidad

-No-negó Pan-pero que ni se les ocurra, porque se arrepentirán-concluyó amenazante, hubo un silencio mientras comían, silencio que ella misma decidió romper-Kibo, es un nombre muy bonito

-Gracias, Pan también es un nombre muy bonito

-Claro que no, no sé como a mis papás se les ocurrió, ponerme nombre de comida-luego de unas cuantas risas, Kibo decidió levantarse de la mesa, pero no fue el momento más indicado, puesto que los F4 pasaban por allí, y el vaso de jugo de la ojiverde terminó derramándose sobre la camisa blanca de Trunks, todos los estudiantes se quedaron pasmados, esperando a ver la reacción del peli lila.

-Lo- lo siento-tartamudeó ella, el peli lila frunció el ceño, se arrebato la corbata y desabrochó su camisa, se la quitó y la tiró al suelo

-¿Y crees que con un "lo siento" lo arreglarás?-preguntó hacia Kibo, acto seguido dio un manotazo a la bandeja que ella llevaba haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo junto con su contenido-ese jugo, estaba muy frío

-Perdóname, no fue mi intención-seguía disculpándose, Pan solo observaba la escena con la vista agachada y apretando los puños para evitar meter la pata

-Yo, soy Trunks Briefs-comenzó a presumir-heredero de Capsule Corp, la empresa que sostiene la economía del país, ¿Qué pasa si por tu culpa me da una neumonía y muero?, ¿Pensaste en eso?-se acercaba a ella para intimidarla

-¡Basta!-gritó Pan, harta de la actitud exagerada de esa "florecita lila" que se hacía llamar Trunks, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, pues Trunks la fulmino con la mirada, ella bajo su tono de voz-ya déjala, por favor, Kibo, no… no lo hizo a propósito

Los demás F4 miraban a su líder, en especial Kenji, inquieto por lo que Trunks pudiera hacerle a esa chica, pero, el chico decidió irse, y el junto con Goten y Uub le siguieron, como siempre, nada pasó, al menos no ese día…

_-"_Solo quería, pasar mi vida en la escuela con tranquilidad-pensaba Pan mientras se acercaba lentamente a su casillero-sin llamar la atención y alejada lo más posible de los F4, pero al final…-abrió su casillero, y, como pensaba, ahí estaba, la tarjeta roja, con una rosa dibujada y las iniciales F4-al final, he caído en su juego"…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de DBZ y la trama de HYD no me pertenecen, sino son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Yoko Kamio respectivamente.**

**Hola, aquí les traigo el capitulo 3, es algo corto, y la verdad tiene más narración que diálogo, quedo un poco torpe, pero bueno, espero que les guste (:**

**Hana Yori Dango Z**

Capítulo 3 "A merced del enemigo"

"Solo quería, pasar mi vida en la escuela con tranquilidad-pensaba Pan mientras se acercaba lentamente a su casillero-sin llamar la atención y alejada lo más posible de los F4, pero al final…-abrió su casillero, y, como pensaba, ahí estaba, la tarjeta roja, con una rosa dibujada y las iniciales F4-al final, he caído en su juego"…

-¡Tarjeta roja!, ¡Son Pan de 2° "C" tiene una tarjeta roja!-gritaba un chico corriendo por toda la escuela al enterarse de lo sucedido

-Oye Trunks, es la primera vez que una chica recibe una tarjeta roja, ¿no?-pregunto Uub mientras bebía una soda, pero el peli lila no respondió

-Así es-se adelanto a decir Goten-parece que esto va a estar interesante-ante ese último comentario, Trunks sonrió con arrogancia, Kenji los miraba un tanto apartado de ellos, a veces detestaba que fueran tan crueles con los demás

Cuando Pan entro al salón de clases todos le miraban, tan furiosos como si hubiese hecho algo malo, además su butaca no estaba en el lugar de siempre.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunto Kibo recién llegada al aula, Pan la miro por unos segundos para después salir corriendo de ahí mientras todos se reían de ella, bajo la escaleras y por la ventana la vio, ahí estaba, su butaca sobre los botes de basura, la escena la hizo enfurecer y dirigiéndose a los deshechos intento rescatar su asiento, pero una combinación de vegetales y deshechos de cocina cayeron sobre su cabeza, al volver la mirada hacia arriba, noto a varios chicos de su salón que sostenían el contenedor de basura ya vacio y se reían de ella, y sin siquiera pensarlo lo soltaron y casi cae en su cabeza, durante las clases le molestaban, arrojándole bolas de papel y otras cosas, y lo que más la hacía enfadar, es que los maestros no hicieran nada para impedirlo, antes de finalizar las clases, pudo escaparse un rato y sentarse a reflexionar en un rincón, del colegio, estaba furiosa y triste a la vez

-¡Eh, Kibo!-exclamó emocionada al ver a su amiga pasar cerca de donde ella estaba sentada, pero Kibo solo la miro, y prefirió irse de allí, la pelinegra se recargo contra la pared soltando un suspiro, ahora si no tenía a nadie a su lado, pero pronto reacciono cuando agua fría cayó sobre su cabeza.

-Incluso tu amiguita te ha abandonado-se burlo una chica, acompañada de sus dos inseparables secuaces, igual de florecitas que ella

-Es porque siempre has sido una molestia-comento otra-la hija de unos plebeyos intentando estudiar en un colegio como este

-¡Date prisa y lárgate de aquí!-soltó la líder para que después las tres comenzaran a reírse de una manera tan estúpida que enfado más a Pan, no lo soporto, se fue de allí directo a las escaleras de emergencia, donde siempre liberaba todo su enojo, bajo dando fuertes pasos y apretando los puños.

-Maldición, maldición-decía con furia y los ojos cristalizados-¡Maldición!

-Ahj, guarda silencio ya, por favor-pidió una voz en los escalones de más abajo, donde la escalera daba vuelta, ella se asomo a ver quién era, y se llevo una enorme sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el mismísimo Kenji Ozawa estaba allí, muy tranquilo leyendo un libro-no vengas a gritar y maldecir aquí-siguió poniéndose de pie-este es un lugar muy especial para mí, y no quiero que me molesten, así que busca otro lado donde lamentarte

-¿Me estabas escuchando?-quiso saber Pan, el solo asintió y se enfoco de nuevo en su lectura, pero al notar que ella lo observaba la miro de nuevo.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto al notar su mirada pasmada, ella se apeno y comenzó a irse, Kenji soltó un suspiro

-Debe ser una situación muy difícil para ti-le dijo para hacerle saber que la comprendía, ella le miró extrañada, pero prefirió irse. Por la tarde, Pan caminaba de regreso a su casa, y aun después de todo lo que le había pasado ese dia, una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, ella no notó que detrás, en un coche, Trunks Briefs le seguía de cerca, molesto porque ella no estaba sufriendo.

-¡Esa chica no está afectada en absoluto!-gritó Trunks golpeando a uno de sus "súbditos"-¡¿Por qué?!

-Lo siento, es que ella…-intento defenderse, pero el peli lila lo golpeó de nuevo

-¡Largo de aquí antes de que te mate!-le ordenó pateándolo, el chico con esfuerzo se levanto y salió corriendo de la mansión Briefs

¿No sería mejor que te cambiaras de escuela?-pregunto Bra hacia Pan, quien estaba sentada en el suelo cabizbaja

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Claro eso es lo mejor!-se le acercó

-¡Es cierto!-exclamó una voz femenina dándole un susto a las chicas-siendo un hombre tan rico, estamos a su merced

-Jefa, ¿Nos ha estado escuchando?-quiso saber Bra

-¡Pan!-exclamó la extraña mujer haciendo sobre saltarse de nuevo a sus empleadas-debes tener mucho cuidado, ¡Estate alerta!-dicho esto se retiró nuevamente, y ambas chicas se quedaron muy extrañadas

Otro día más para mi, de nuevo camine con temor hasta mi casillero, esperando que al abrirlo algo malo pasara, pero aunque me mantuve alerta, que encontré dentro de él, hizo que cayera al suelo, un puñado de serpientes saltaron y caían al piso con sus largos cuerpos, todos los demás que estaban por allí salieron corriendo y gritando, ¿Cómo se les ocurrió a esos estúpidos hacer algo tan peligroso?, antes de poder reaccionar e irme, tres chicos se acercaron a mí y me ayudaron a ponerme de pie.

-Gracias-les dije, pero en vez de soltarme, sonrieron con malicia y me arrastraron todo el corredor hasta el laboratorio, me tiraron en el piso, uno de ellos saco una navaja y corto un botón de mi blusa, me temía lo que pudieran hacerme-¡Déjenme!, ¡Déjenme ya por favor!-supliqué mientras pataleaba.

-¡Cállate!, ¡Gritas demasiado!-vociferó el chico de la navaja acercando el objeto a mi cuello, cerré los ojos, por primera vez en tantos años tenía miedo, ¡Por Kami!, ¡Que alguien me ayude!

-Déjenla ya-oí una voz conocida, y por inercia abrí los ojos

-Pero es que Trunks dijo…-replicó el que sujetaba mis brazos

-Está bien, dije que la soltaran ya-volvió a ordenar, y ellos huyeron, me levante rápidamente con lágrimas en los ojos, no sé si era por el susto que me dieron, o por agradecimiento a Kenji de haber impedido que esos cerdos me hicieran daño

-La señora de la limpieza, está en las escaleras de emergencia ahora mismo-me dijo mientras leía su libro con interés-es difícil encontrar un lugar tranquilo, no me esperaba que también vinieras a molestar por aquí-paso la hoja

-Gracias-logre susurrar, sin mirarlo

-No mal interpretes las cosas niña, solo odio que Trunks utilice estos métodos tan bajos-con esa frase se retiro, dejándome sola de nuevo preguntándome, ¿Qué iba a ser de mi vida a partir de estos momentos?

**Muchas gracias por leer, como no soy muy buena en contestar reviews, aprovecho para responder algunas preguntas que me han hecho, me preguntaron si cambiaria la trama de la historia, no planeo afectarla mucho, este fic está basado en el dorama, pero a decir verdad el dorama me pareció bastante corto, por lo tanto, lo único que planeo hacer es agregarle algunas cosas que se vieron en el anime, bueno es todo, ah sí, quizás pueda actualizar más pronto, el domingo o el lunes, ahora sí, hasta luego :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, ¡Hola! xD primero, quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus reviews, ¡Muchas gracias!, segundo, si ya se que dije que actualizaría antes, pero me quede sin tiempo, lo siento mucho U.U pero aqui esta el capitulo! ;D Que lo disfruten (:**

**Ya saben texto en cursivas es narrado por Pan**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de DBZ y la historia de HYD no me pertenecen, sino a Akira Toriyama y Yoko Kamio respectivamente.**

**Hana Yori Dango Z**

Capítulo 4 "¡No voy a huir"

-¿Cómo?, ¿Qué Kenji intervino?-preguntaba Trunks con sorpresa

-Así es, apareció en el último momento-se oyó la voz del otro lado de la línea

-¡¿Y porque no se deshicieron antes de la chica?!, ¡Son unos inútiles!-gritó el peli lila colgando el teléfono con brusquedad, se sentó en el sofá y suspiro para calmarse un poco, pero escuchó la puerta de la estancia abrirse, apareciendo por ella una mujer de cabellos azules con pinta de ejecutiva que hablaba ´por su teléfono móvil y era seguida por su secretario y sus guardaespaldas

-He dicho que cancele el contrato-sentenció la peli azul colgando la llamada, enseguida miró al joven-así que, aquí estás-le dijo fríamente

-¿Eso es lo único que le vas a decir a tu hijo, a quien no has visto por casi un año?-mofó Trunks, ella le arqueó una ceja, y simplemente le ignoró

Unos momentos después se encontraban sentados a la mesa, una mesa extremadamente larga, la señora de la casa comía plácidamente, Trunks también intentaba saborear sus alimentos, pero estaba molesto y no podía dejar de enviarle una mirada asesina a su madre.

-Yamcha-llamó a su secretario-dile al chef que venga (N/A: ¿Yamcha?, Ok, ok, lo admito, no se me ocurrió a quien más usar como secretario xD)

-Si mi señora-hizo una reverencia el hombre-segundos después el chef se presentó con estas palabras:

-¿Ocurre algo malo con la comida Señora Briefs?

-¿Y para qué crees que te llame?, ¡¿Para felicitarte?!-sin consideración lanzo el plato de comida al suelo haciendo que se rompiera, a partir de mañana estás despedido-el chef cayó al suelo de rodillas, ¡se acababa de quedar sin trabajo!-Yamcha, asegúrate de contratar un nuevo chef, y ustedes-señaló a sus sirvientas-limpien eso-se retiró, Trunks solo siguió comiendo, aun después de tanto tiempo de ver la crueldad de su madre le seguía sorprendiendo, desde que su padre murió, el había estado viviendo en el infierno, con una mujer de hielo como lo era la presidente de C.C., Bulma Briefs

En cuanto a Pan, ella y su familia se encontraban cenando, pero la pelinegra no estaba del todo contenta, estaba harta de la escuela, harta de los F4, pero eso no era todo, su paciencia llegó al límite al ver lo poco que sus padres y su hermano comían, dejándole la mayor parte a ella.

-¡Ya basta de esto!-chilló dando un golpe a la mesa,

-Pan, ¿estás bien?-preguntó el pequeño Goku con algo de susto

-No, ¡No estoy bien!, ¡Dejen de hacer esto!

-¿De qué hablas linda?-se extrañó Gohan, la chica se levanto furiosa de la mesa

-¡No necesitan ahorrar tanto solo para que yo vaya a esa estúpida escuela!-con pasos fuertes se dirigió a su habitación para después dar un portazo, dejando a sus papás preocupados de su actitud

-Debe estar estresada-comentó Gohan intentando calmar a su esposa

-¡¿Dónde está?!-gritó furioso Trunks al entrar en la sala de juegos de la mansión Briefs

-¿Dónde está quien?-quiso saber Uub mientras bebía un sorbo de vino de su copa

-Kenji, ¿En dónde está Kenji?

-No ha venido por aquí-respondió Goten mientras jugaba billar e intentaba que su tiro fuese acertado, pero no lo consiguió, pues en ese momento el peli lila pateó la mesa

-Oye, ¡Arruinaste mi tiro!-gruñó el pelinegro

-¡¿Y qué?!, ¡¿Tienes algún problema con eso?!

-Oigan tranquilos chicos-intervino Uub al ver que sus dos amigos estaban a punto de pelearse-Goten, puedes tirar de nuevo, y Trunks, no seas tan gruñón, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa hoy?

-¡Estoy harto!-declaró el peli lila

-¿Harto de qué?

-¡De esa chica!, Pay, o Peny, o como se llame

-¿Son Pan?

-Si ella, ¡Ya no soporto esto!, nada de lo que hago funciona, y si ella no se va este juego nunca tendrá fin

-Vamos, creí que te estabas divirtiendo-intervino Goten

-No, esto ya no es divertido, los inútiles a los que les he mandado echarla del Colegio no lo han conseguido-caminó hasta una pequeña mesita, y tomó un dardo, sus amigos lo observaron mientras intentaba preparaba su tiro-aunque, si quieres que algo salga bien, debes hacerlo tú mismo, ¿O no?-con esa pregunta al aire lanzó el cual dio justo en el blanco.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Pan dio las gracias por sus alimentos y cuidadosamente abrió su bento, su rostro se iluminó, ¡Una langosta!, ¡¿Qué rayos hacia una langosta allí?!, no se la creía, su corazón se conmovió, e imaginaba pronto salir corriendo de la escuela, llegar a casa y darle un gran beso a su papá y otro a su mamá. Estaba tan feliz, que no notó que alguien se acercaba a ella, sino hasta que estuvo justo a su lado, levantó la mirada, ya lo veía venir, desde que notó sus caros zapatos, Trunks Briefs, ¿Qué era lo que quería ese idiota ahora?, estuvo a segundos de decirle que se largara pero el habló primero.

-Eres solo una plebeya, intentando imitar a los de clase alta-le dijo tomando su bento y observando la langosta-me he dado cuenta con solo ver esto, ¡Esto no es más que un bento preparado por una mujer cualquiera!-con esos gritos azotó el objeto contra el piso, y tan delicado material se rompió al instante, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó a la langosta y la pisó como si de una cucaracha se tratara.

Pan abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no podía creer lo que ese imbécil había hecho, en su cabeza solo resonaban las palabras de sus padres.

Flashback

-Goku dice que está bien si le pones menos comida a él y que le des más a su hermana-susurró Videl a su esposo mientras preparaban el almuerzo de sus hijos antes de irse a dormir

-Pan estará muy contenta mañana cuando vea su almuerzo-sonrió Gohan

Pan cerró la puerta de su habitación sintiéndose culpable después de escuchar lo mucho que sus padres se preocupaban por ella.

Fin Flashback

¡Ya era suficiente!, No iba a permitir que esa "florecita lila" se saliera con la suya, ¡Ahora le daría su merecido!

-¡Trunks Briefs!-gritó, el chico detuvo su risa y la miró arqueando una ceja, Pan se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a él-Mis papás, siempre se han esforzado por darme lo mejor

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué estás diciendo?-se extrañó Trunks

-No me importa, si eres el heredero de la Corporación Capsula-continuó sin hacerle caso-alguien como tú nunca ha trabajado duro para tener dinero-se alejó un paso de él mirándolo aun con rabia, mientras sus puños se colocaban frente a ella-¡Deja de ser tan creído!-con esas palabras como grito de guerra, soltó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro del chico, tan fuerte que lo hizo caer, todos los presentes miraron horrorizados la escena.

¿Qué le pasa?, "Esa chica está muerta", "¿Cómo se atrevió?"-eran solo algunos de los comentarios que se escuchaban

-¡No voy a huir!-gritó Pan, mientras Trunks la observaba desde el piso con cara de espanto-¡Lucharé contra ti!, Y te advierto una cosa, esta es una guerra que no pienso perder-apresurándose se inclinó a recoger sus alimentos desparramados y las partes del bento regadas por doquier, con la frente en alto y orgullosa de lo que había hecho, camino por los pasillos con todos los estudiantes dándole paso

_Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, he hecho algo muy grande, siendo honesta, estoy muy asustada, pero jamás voy a rendirme, fue lo que me dijo mi abuelito, ¡Los Son lucharán siempre hasta el final!_

_-¡Por Kami Pan!-gruñó mi madre mientras envolvía el bento de nuevo, ya que lo había reparado con ayuda de pegamento-deberías tratar esto con más cuidado_

_-Si, lo haré, gracias mamá-con esas palabras salí de casa, esta vez me sentía diferente, después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, me sentía más fuerte y más decidida ante cualquier reto, pero… las cosas no pintaban bien para mi, parece que tendría que sufrir las consecuencias de mis actos, un tipo de con traje negro que hace unos segundos bajo de un lujoso coche me dio a oler un pañuelo impregnado con una sustancia extraña para que me desmayara, lo último que vi en la ventana de aquel coche… no… ¡Era él!, ¡Trunks!, ¡Ayúdenme!, ¡Me está secuestrando!_

_**Bueno, es todo, gracias por leer, ¡Hasta la próxima! ;D**_

_**P.D. Disculpen los errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. (:**

**A quienes han visto el dorama, se darán cuenta de algunos cambios menores que hay en la trama, y así ire cambiando algunos díalogos y cosas pero sin alterar la historia.**

**De antemano, perdón porque en los primeros capítulos esto no parece un Trunks/Pan, pero ya verán que pronto se hablará mas sobre esta pareja ;D**

**NOTA: Ahora el texto narrado por Pan está en negritas :)**

**Hana Yori Dango Z**

Capítulo 5

"Hay cosas más importantes que el dinero"

Pan terminó por desmayarse completamente, los dos hombres que la capturaron la llevaron a una mansión, una gran mansión, despertó por unos segundos encontrándose recostada bajo una potente luz blanca como de hospital y vestida con una bata, rodeada de varias mujeres.

-¿En dónde estoy?-se auto preguntaba

-Tiene un bonito cuerpo-comentó una de las mujeres que le rodeaba

-Si, aunque podría verse mejor, si se pusiera a dieta-comentó otra

-Y tiene las piernas muy delgadas-dijo una tercera-pero bueno, comencemos

-¿Dónde estoy?, déjenme, déjenme-aunque ella en su interior sentía que gritaba su voz era apenas audible, hasta que por fin, volvió a caer inconsciente

**Desperté con dificultad, me sentía extraña, cuando abrí bien los ojos me di cuenta que estaba sentada en un sofá de una amplia habitación con un espejo frente a mí, esperen, ¡¿Pero qué rayos?!, ¡¿Por qué estaba vestida así?!, me levante de sobresalto y me examine en el espejo sin poder creer lo que veía, llevaba un elegante vestido negro, mi cabello estaba peinado con caireles además de tener maquillaje y varias joyas, en ese instante escuché unos pasos, volteé rápidamente y me coloque en posición de batalla dispuesta a enfrentarme a quien fuese, era él, y al verme me sonrió con arrogancia**

**-Trunks Briefs-dije sorprendida, ah, ya recuerdo, lo vi antes de desmayarme, ¡Seguro fue él quien me trajo aquí!-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar**

**-¿Qué hago aquí?-rió por lo bajo-esta es mi casa-debo decir que me sorprendí con eso, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de pedir explicaciones**

**-¡¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?!, ¡¿Qué intentas hacer?!-le grité, dio un paso al frente, pero seguía casi hasta el otro extremo del cuarto**

**-100 millones-fue su extraña "respuesta"**

**-¿Qué?-pregunte sin entenderlo**

**-Lo que llevas puesto, el maquillaje y peinado cuestan unos 20 millones, más 30 millones del vestido de fiesta, y luego las joyas, en total suman 100 millones de yenes**

**-¡¿QUEEE?!-exclamé con fuerza, no podía creer lo que me decía, y mucho menos entender sus razones-¿Te has vuelto loco?, ¿Qué se supone que pretendes hacer?**

**-Puedo darte eso y mucho más-continuó-si te quedas conmigo, serás tratada como una reina**

**-¡Aguarda!, ¿Intentas comprarme?**

**-¿Y por qué no?, no eres distinta a las otras mujeres, con dinero se puede comprar el corazón de cualquiera-comenzó a acercarse-vamos, sonríe, deberías estar muy feliz de tener puesto todo eso-yo no conteste nada y eso le hizo enfurecer-¡Sonríe!**

**-¡Cierra la boca!-lo reté con la mirada-¿acaso el golpe que te di te afectó tanto?, ¿Te han operado el cerebro?!, ¿Cómo podría sonreír con todo esto?, es completamente desagradable, ¡Hay cosas que no se pueden comprar con dinero!**

**Salí muy molesta de ese cuarto, preguntándome en donde rayos estaba mi uniforme, caminé por los pasillos de la inmensa casa, habitación tras habitación cada una más grande que la otra.**

**-¡Por Kami!-exclamé al llegar cerca de la puerta de la mansión-¡¿Dónde puede estar mi uniforme?!-algo más llamó mi atención, una foto sobre la chimenea, de una mujer de cabellos negros y penetrantes ojos azules, era realmente hermosa, pero ese no era el momento de estarla admirando, la puerta se abrió de repente, por ella entró una mujer, vestida elegantemente, al pasar junto a mi me miró con indiferencia, y solo siguió su camino-**

**-Eh, ¡Espere!-intenté hablarle, pero dos de sus enormes guaruras me cargaron hasta una habitación y después de darme mi uniforme y dejar que me cambiará me echaron casi a patadas de la casa, me giré un momento para ver la mansión Briefs, ¡Era enorme!, ¡Parecía un palacio salido de los cuentos de princesas!, ahora que pensaba más en frío, me he hecho enemigos realmente poderosos.**

**Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, sintiéndome molesta por lo que esa mañana había pasado, sintiéndome derrotada por que aunque le grite a Trunks que había cosas que no se compraban con dinero, cuando me detuve a pensarlo, creo que no se me ocurría nada, ¿será que de verdad lo más importante en esta vida es tener dinero?, una hermosa melodía de piano llegó hasta mis oídos y calmó mis nervios, así que decidí seguirla, pronto llegue al salón de música, y al asomarme por la puerta inmediatamente reconocí a quien tocaba el piano**

**-¡Ozawa Kenji!-le grité, creo que se asusto porque tocó mal varias notas antes de voltearme a ver**

**-Uff-suspiro-vaya que si es difícil deshacerse de ti, no pensé que me espiaras**

**-¡Yo no te espío!-le aclaré –además deberías saberlo, nadie se deshace fácilmente de mi, soy Pan**

**-Antes que Pan, pareces moho-rió levemente con su propio comentario, yo fruncí el ceño, justo cuando estaba por decir algo más, el me hablo**

**-Sabes… ¿Cuál es la diferencia horaria entre Japón y Francia?**

**-¿Eh?-me extrañé, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico?, a veces no lo entendía, justo cuando estábamos hablando de una cosa se reía y luego me cambiaba por completo el tema**

**-La diferencia horaria-me volvió a repetir en un tono más pausado**

**-Eh, pues… no, no lo sé-le respondí**

**-Ya veo…-se quedó un rato pensando, el silencio me incomodo, así que pregunte lo primero que se me vino a la mente**

**-Kenji-el me miró-tu… ¿Conoces algo que no se pueda comprar con dinero?**

**-El aire-dijo sin mucho pensarlo como si la respuesta fuese la más obvia del mundo**

**-¿Eh?, ¡Es cierto!, ¡¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió?!-me lamenté, el rió de nuevo y despeinó mi cabello**

**-Si que eres tonta, adiós-comenzó a caminar**

**Por alguna razón desconocida, no me ofendió que usara el adjetivo "tonta" conmigo, incluso me pareció divertido y mientras veía como se alejaba, una sonrisa escapó de mis labios.**

-Creo que hoy no tengo buena suerte-declaró un frustrado Trunks al perder una partida de dómino

-No creo que sea tu suerte, más bien es esa tal Son Pan la que te está preocupando-comentó Goten mientras revisaba sus cartas

-¡Cállate y juega!-refunfuñó Trunks volviendo al juego

-¿Pero qué es lo que realmente quiere?-preguntó Uub

-No sé, hoy me he gastado mucho dinero con ella y no he conseguido que algo le guste-respondió el peli lila

-Si, es muy molesta y agresiva-siguió Goten-parece que nada la intimidara

-¡Exacto!-exclamó Uub con una ficha en mano-¡Justo como la hermana mayor de Trunks!

-Hey Trunks-sonrió Goten imitando una voz de mujer, y fingió darle un puñetazo a su amigo-no seas tan engreído-él junto con Uub rieron

-¡No digan estupideces!-se enfureció el líder de los "F4"-¿Cómo se atreven a comparar a mi hermana con una pobretona?, ¡Es intolerante!

-¿Eh?, ¿Intolerante?-se extrañó Uub

-¿No quisiste decir "INTOLERABLE"?-corrigió Goten-realmente eres malo en el español

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡No sean idiotas!-gruñó-no se es malo o bueno en el español, solo es un idioma

-Uh, volviste a perder-confesó Goten con una sonrisa

-¡Ya no juego!-gritó Trunks aventando sus fichas como niño pequeño molesto por perder, se levantó de su asiento y se puso su abrigo

-¿Adónde vas?-pregunto Goten

-Voy a buscar a esa persona tan odiosa-respondió de malas y se fue dando un portazo

-¿Se refería Kenji?-Uub interrogó

-Supongo-Goten miraba sus fichas sin interés

-¿Y lo llamo "esa persona tan odiosa"?

-Sí pero no importa eso, además dudo mucho que lo encuentre, Kenji se tiene la habilidad de ocultarse en los lugares menos pensados, como un camaleón-con una sonrisa en el rostro, el joven construía una torre con sus fichas de dominó

-¿camaleón?-preguntó el moreno por lo bajo con cara de confusión

En el trabajo mientras comía, Pan buscaba y rebuscaba en sus libros de la escuela la diferencia horaria entre Japón y Francia

-¡Lo encontré!-exclamó de pronto corriendo hasta Bra

-¿De qué hablas?-le pregunto confusa la chica

-La diferencia horaria-sonrió mostrándole el libro a Bra-es de 8 horas, se lo diré mañana

-¿No es ese chico un miembro del F4?-quiso saber la peli azul

-¿Y eso qué?

-Es uno de los que te puso la tarjeta roja

-¡La tarjeta roja es una idea de Trunks seguramente!-se defendió-no creo que a Kenji le guste hacer ese tipo de cosas

-Pero no hizo nada para evitarlo, así que también es culpable

-Claro que no, no creo que sea culpable

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?-insinuó Bra-¿Acaso te gusta?

-¡Bra!, ¿Cómo dices esas cosas?-se sonrojó levemente la pelinegra

-¡Ah!, ¡Te has sonrojado!, ¡Entonces te gusta!-comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su amiga

-¡Déjame ya Bra!-reía Pan, la peli azul se detuvo, pero antes de que Pan comenzará una venganza, ella señaló fuera de la tienda

-¡Kibo!-exclamó con sorpresa la joven Son al ver a la susodicha fuera de la pastelería con una expresión apenada en su rostro...

Bien, eso fue todo, ¿Que quiere esa Kibo mala amiga? xD

JAJA, bueno, les dejo una notas por si algo no entendieron

Dominó:El dominó es un juego de mesa en el que se emplean unas fichas rectangulares, generalmente blancas por la cara y negras por el envés, divididas en dos cuadrados, cada uno de los cuales lleva marcado de cero a un determinado número de puntos. El juego completo de fichas de dominó consta normalmente de 28 piezas siendo la ficha más grande la de doble seis.

Trunks uso "intolerante" como en una oración "Intelorante a la lactosa", pero lo correcto era intolerable, pues se referia a que no toleraba la comparación de su hermana con Pan.

Ay ese Trunks! bueno, eso es todo! Bye :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Mil disculpas! u.u**

**se que dije que actualizaria todos los viernes pero me surgio un imprevisto y no tenia listo el cap, perdónenme, pero ya les traje el capitulo, disculpen que sea corto! U.U**

**Que lo disfruten :***

**Hana Yori Dango Z**

Capítulo 6 "El héroe"

-¡Kibo!-exclamó con sorpresa la joven Son al ver a la susodicha fuera de la pastelería con una expresión apenada en su rostro.

-Disculpa, de verdad-decía la peli azul mientras caminaba al lado de Pan, cerca de un parque, era ya de noche y los postes de luz se habían encendido para alumbrar las calles

-Está bien-sonreía Pan negando con la cabeza-en estos momentos, es peligroso que te vean junto a mi

-Pero tú me salvaste y yo…-su mirada de preocupación conmovió a la pelinegra

-No importa-le dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kibo-si quieres hablar, solo debes llamarme por teléfono, la peli azul asintió sonriente para luego fijar su mirada en un espectacular donde se veía una hermosa modelo que portaba un fino vestido azul

-Esa chica-con eso hizo que Pan volteara-¿es graduada de nuestra escuela?-la pelinegra sonrió

-Marron Hino-declaró Pan-heredera de la gran corporación Hino, abogada profesional y además modelo

-La conoces bastante bien

-Es por ella que entre en el "Orange Star"-mientras la chica Son mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro, una Kibo totalmente asustada se oculto tras ella

-Es un F4-expresó temerosa señalando una banca del parque, cuando Pan volvió la vista lejos de sentir temor se alegró

-Kenji-fue lo que dijo y yéndose en esa dirección pidió a su amiga-espera aquí, no tardo-antes de llegar hasta el chico, que contemplaba muy atentamente la fotografía de Marron, Pan se arregló un poco el cabello y dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-fue su pregunta, aunque después pensó que tal vez fue muy directa

-Ah, otra vez eres tú-la simplicidad en las palabras del chico hizo que ella se pusiera nerviosa y rápidamente habló de nuevo

-Ya se la diferencia horaria, son 8 horas-esperó respuesta por unos segundos pero prefirió continuar-¿Conoces a alguien de allá?, ¿O vas a ir de vacaciones?

Kenji le miró con aquellos profundos ojos miel intimidándola,. Quizás no debió preguntar cosas personales tan de repente

-Con que 8 horas-dijo él volviendo a posar su mirada en Marron

-Es muy hermosa, ¿No?-comentó Pan al notar la forma en que el F4 miraba aquel póster-sabes… es por ella que entre en el "Orange Star" me gustaría llegar a ser como ella, bueno, aunque no una modelo porque yo no soy tan guapa…-mientras conversaba consigo misma, no se dio cuenta que el joven de ojos miel ahora estaba a una distancia muy corta de ella casi rozando sus narices, su cuerpo se tensó, ¿Qué hacía?, ¿La besaría?, no, no podía ser… pero… quizás.

-Tienes algo aquí-dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos, y delicadamente con el dedo índice le limpió una mancha al lado de su boca-creo que es arroz-y entonces la chica recordó como había estado comiendo en gran cantidad en su trabajo

-Oh, debe ser por el Dai Fuku-confesó mientras usaba la manga de su abrigo para limpiarse

-"¿Dai Fuku?"-se extrañó el chico

-No, no es nada… eh ¡Me voy!-rápidamente corrió hasta donde Kibo y tomándola del brazo se la llevó, mientras que Kenji parecía divertido con su reacción. Lo que nadie notó, es que no muy lejos de allí, eran observados por unos ojos aguamarina, y el dueño de estos sonreía maliciosamente.

**La campana de la escuela había sonado ya, me quedé dormida y llegaba tarde por primera vez, aunque realmente no me importaba mucho eso, aún sí me di tiempo para suspirar al menos un par de veces y abrir lentamente mi casillero, dispuesta a salir corriendo por si el F4 me había dejado otro "regalito", por suerte no fue así, todo estaba normal sonreí con alivio, quizás al fin Trunks se había dado cuenta de que no podría conmigo y se había decidido a dejarme en paz. Saqué algunas cosas del locker y me dirigí a mi salón, me topé con Kibo, a quien solo le dedique una sonrisa asegurándome de que nadie nos mirara.**

**Aunque me sentí bien de que nadie me había maltratado ni mirado de mala manera, quizás fue demasiado llegar a la conclusión de que la "florecita lila" se había rendido, golpearme y humillarme, no era la única manera de hacerme sufrir, eso fue lo que averigüe ese día.**

**-¡Tarjeta roja!, ¡Ha aparecido de nuevo la tarjeta roja!-el chico de siempre corría como loco por los pasillos, al principio no le tome mucha atención y seguí sentada escribiendo pero lo que diría enseguida me hizo quedar pasmada-¡Esta vez Kibo Shirai del 2° "C" tiene la tarjeta roja!**

**Por unos segundos no supe que hacer, por mi mente solo había una pregunta, ¿Por qué?, cuando por fin puede reaccionar corrí por los pasillos, corrí tan fuerte como pude mientras los gritos de los estudiantes taladraban mis oídos, tenía que ir a ayudarla, llegué a la cafetería y sin importarme nada empuje a todo el que estuviese en camino para llegar hasta ella, que estaba dentro de un círculo de alumnos completamente mojada y manchada de harina.**

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Pan a su amiga

-Estoy asustada-respondió ella con la voz temblorosa y una lágrima escurriendo por sus ojos, Pan se puso de pie y miró a Trunks, quien estaba sentado al lado norte de la cafetería con Uub a su lado izquierdo y Goten al lado derecho

-¿Por qué haces esto?!-gritó-¡Tu principal objetivo debería ser yo!

-No te sientas tan importante, solo eres una plebeya-se burló uno de los que estaban bajo el mando de Trunks, Pan lo fulminó con la mirada para luego volver a encarar al peli lila

-La pelea es contra mi, ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Kibo!

-¿No se te olvida algo?-le interrumpió el líder del F4, ella lo miro confundida-eras tú quien quería luchar contra mi, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Mientras tu sufras para nosotros es igual!-gritó de nuevo el chico que obedecía en todo al peli lila y era, en sentido práctico, su sirviente, tomó una botella de salsa cátsup y la lanzó hacia Pan, pero ella con habilidad la pateo haciéndola volar y caer justo al lado de Trunks, y desgraciadamente manchándole el zapato con el contenido de la botella.

El silencio y las caras de asombro reinaron en el lugar por un momento, hasta que uno de los alumnos exclamó.

-¡Mátenla!-sin compasión empezaron a arrojarle huevos y casi cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance

-¡Ya!, ¡Paren ya!-gritaba la pelinegra sin poder hacer mucho para defenderse, solo se preocupaba por cubrir a Kibo para que nada le pasara.

Trunks la miraba, su ceño fruncido y sus fríos ojos aguamarina solo se posaban en ella, Son Pan, la culpable de sus dolores de cabeza y aun así, ¿Por qué quería defenderla?, ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

-¡BASTA YA!-soltó sin más poniéndose de ´pie, todos lo miraron sorprendidos, aún más Pan-déjenla en paz-repitió aproximándose a la pelinegra

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y por un momento Pan sintió la necesidad de golpearlo, golpearlo tan fuerte hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero se controló, Trunks bajó la mirada a sus zapatos, mostrando que estaban sucios y enseguida volvió a mirarla a ella-

-Lámelo-le dijo con simplicidad

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella, más por incredulidad que otra cosa

-SI lo lames-siguió el peli lila mirando a Kibo, que aun en el suelo seguía temblando de frío-la dejaré en paz

Pan no se lo pensó demasiado, ahora si que estaba dispuesta a romperle la nariz a la "florecita lila", pero de nuevo no lo hizo, un llanto la estremeció, Kibo, su amiga, la única persona que no la había criticado por ser de una familia pobre, y que había estado con ella, estaba derramando lágrimas, se contuvo de comenzar a llorar ella también, las palabras de Trunks resonaron en su cabeza "Si lo lames, la dejaré en paz", ¿Lo haría?, bueno que más daba ya, ya la había humillado demasiado, no importaba que se humillara una vez más, si era por defender a una persona que quería. Miró de nuevo esos ojos azules, que ya no le causaban temor, pero aun así la estaban dominando en ese momento, se arrodillo, dispuesta a limpiar con su lengua las finas botas blancas del peli lila, pero...

-¡Te equivocaste!-una dulce y a la vez seria voz resonó en el comedor, todos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba, y ahí estaba Kenji Ozawa, aquel personaje tan misterioso que desde hacia poco se convirtió en una especie de "héroe" para Son Pan, sin vacilar caminó hasta ella-la diferencia horaria-le dijo confundiéndola

-¿Diferencia horaria?-preguntó ella aun arrodillada junto a Kibo

-Debería ser de 7 horas, porque en Francia usan horario de verano en octubre-entonces fue que ella entendió

-Lo siento-susurró casi para si misma

-Olvídalo-irrumpió Trunks para luego marcharse

-Ya, dispérsense, dispérsense-Uub se levantó de su asiento siguiendo a su líder

-La función se terminó, a clases-añadió Goten siguiendo a Uub. Después de dedicarle una sonrisa a Pan, Kenji siguió a sus amigos.

Fue ahí cuando la pelinegra sintió retumbar su corazón, cuando sus lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sintiéndose aliviada, y abrazó a su amiga haciéndole saber que todo estaría bien, y también fue allí, cuando sus sentimientos comenzaron a dar vueltas, confundiéndola, y trataba de aclarar su mente, trataba de resolver la pregunta que tanto le molestaba, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ese chico siendo uno de los F4, siempre estaba allí para ayudarla?, y más importante… ¿Por qué su corazón palpitaba fuertemente cada vez que lo veía?

Esa noche miraba las estrellas buscando una respuesta, sin saber que su vida cambiaria de ese momento en adelante.

Kenji observaba curioso el póster de Marron, miraba y miraba su reloj como si con eso fuera a lograr que las horas pasaran más rápido.

Trunks era atendido por sus sirvientas, quienes le peinaban su fino cabello lila, volteó hacia su derecha, justo en medio del sofá se hallaba aquel vestido negro que le mando poner a Pan, ese vestido en el que había gastado demasiado dinero y que aun así la chica desprecio la prenda, no lo entendía, nunca había entendido a las mujeres, pero a ella, esa plebeya causante de insomnio y dolores de cabeza, la entendía menos que a todas, dejo escapar un suspiro, un muy hondo suspiro.

Ninguno de los tres se imaginaba, que pasaría a partir de ese momento, ninguno de los tres sabia como el destino iba manipularlos, confundirlos y hasta hacerlos sufrir, pero así era como tenía que ser y así sería…

Gracias por leerme! espero sus fabulosos reviews ^^ ¡Byee! ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, les traigo este capítulo super corto, al final dará un anuncio, que quizás les parezca triste U.U, preparen sus pañuelos :(

* * *

**Hana Yori Dango Z**

**Capítulo 7**

**No me sentía con ánimos de ir a la escuela pero no podía faltar, al entrar al salón todos me miraban**

**-Ahí está, es ella-escuché decir a algunas chicas, preferí ignorarlos y me acerqué a mi asiento colocando mis útiles en él.**

**-Y tan inocente que se ve-la chica detrás de mi comento con su voz irritante-pero supongo que los de clase baja son muy diferentes a nosotras, hice una mueca y giré para fulminarla con la mirada pero me desvié hacia Kibo que con señas intentaba decirme algo, entendí que señalaba la pizarra y cuando atisbe sobre esta, lo que leí me hizo hervir la sangre.**

"**Son Pan se ha acostado cinco veces con hombres y ha tenido varios abortos"**

La pelinegra corrió por los pasillos, directo a la sala donde los F4 se reunían, cuando llegó, Uub, Goten y Trunks conversaban amenamente

-¡Eres un idiota!-chilló Pan señalando hacia el peli lila, el enarcó una ceja

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó mientras los otros tres miraban la escena confundidos

-¡No te hagas el inocente!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a esparcir esas porquerías sobre mi?!

-Oye cálmate, no sabes lo que estás diciendo-se puso de pie mientras comenzaba a enojarse

-¡Idiota!-Pan no lo resistió más y le asestó una cachetada

-¡Ouch!, eso debió doler-comentó Goten en tono burlón para luego esconderse tras su bebida. Trunks no salía del asombro y sobaba su mejilla derecha

-¡Y que te quede bien claro!, ¡Todavía soy virgen!-con esa declaración que seguramente se escuchó por toda la escuela, salió del salón rápidamente y echa una fiera.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Uub, Trunks soltó una risilla

-Es obvio, no quiere que la persona que le gusta piense mal de ella-volvió a reír y se sentó cruzando sus piernas y empezó a morderse la punta de su dedo índice

-¿Está diciendo que ella…?-quiso preguntar Uub, pero Goten le interrumpió

-No lo sé-volvió a esconderse tras su bebida, dejando el vaso vacío de un solo golpe

Recién había arribado al aeropuerto, caminaba jalando su maleta de ruedas, estaba feliz de volver a Japón y más feliz se puso cuando distinguió su rostro preferido entre las multitudes, se quitó las gafas de sol para verlo mejor.

-¡Kenji!-exclamó acercándose apresuradamente al chico, el hizo lo mismo y se encontraron con un eufórico abrazo

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-exclamó ella separándose del abrazo

-Te ves muy hermosa-alagó el pelinegro, ella sonrió, y revolviéndole el cabello le dijo:

-Y tu eres muy guapo, haz crecido bastante y te has convertido en todo un hombre

Una sonrisa ladina se apareció en el rostro del chico, una sonrisa que expresaba su dolor, porque en el fondo sabía que ella lo seguía mirando como a su pequeño hermanito.

Pan volvió a su aula ya más tranquila y satisfecha por el golpe que le había dado a Trunks, pero al entrar se encontró con una escena que jamás creyó ver, Yoko y sus secuaces limpiaban con el más grande empeño la pizarra.

-Ah, Hola-sonrió la líder de las tres "princesitas" al darse cuenta de la presencia de Pan y dejó el borrador en su sitio-Bueno… nosotras estamos muy apenadas por cómo nos hemos portado contigo

-Así es-añadió otra-y creemos que esta vez Trunks si se ha pasado de verdad-la tercera asintió. Yoko se aproximó a Pan tomándole las manos

-¿Por qué no vamos de compras?

-Si, si, buena idea-celebraron las otras dos al unisón

-Y además puedes venir con nosotras a la fiesta-añadió Yoko-será en honor al regreso de Marron Hino. Pan no era ingenua, no le daban buena espina esas tres chicas pero aun así tenía ánimos de ponerse a interrogarlas para saber sus intenciones.

-¿Una fiesta?!, ¡¿Enserio?!-exclamó Bra dando saltitos-¡Sería genial!, ¡Tienes que ir!

-No lo sé, siento que no encajo allí-respondió Pan hojeando sin interés una revista-además no tengo que ponerme

-Oh vamos-insistió la peliazul-dijiste que sería una fiesta informal, ¿no?, puedes usar cualquier cosa

-No Bra, no tengo ánimos de ir, no se que traman esas tres

-Pero se portaron muy amables contigo hoy

-Pues eso es precisamente lo que no me agrada-frunció el ceño

-Ya, ya, ya-calmó Bra moviendo las manos-pero dime algo, ¿Acaso no estará ese chico, el de los ojos bonitos en la fiesta?

-Supongo que sí

-Entonces, si algo pasa él estará allí para defenderte

-Bra…-alargó la pelinegra cerrando de pronto la revista-sabes que no puedo esperar que él haga algo como eso

-¡Oh Pan!, ¡Deja de ser tan testaruda y ve a la fiesta!-la tomó del brazo dándole una fuerte sacudida

-Está bien, está bien, para ya-logró liberarse y sobó su adolorida extremidad-iré a esa dichosa fiesta

-¡Yo iré contigo!-como siempre la jefa de amabas chicas salió de quien sabe donde sorprendiéndolas, ella abrieron los ojos como platos

-No, no es necesario-dijo Pan mientras reía nerviosamente…

* * *

El anuncio que les quería dar, es que este fic será suspendido. (Nooo!, ¡¿Porqué?!). bueno, tienen que entender que he andado MUY ocupada y por eso no habia actualizado, perdonen de verdad se que los deje en una parte interesante, no me maten tenia que hacer esto, Lo retomaré dentro de dos meses,(eso espero). cuando todo este tranquilo, lo siento mucho de verdad, pero nos leeremos pronto :)

¡Saludos cordiales y mil disculpas!


End file.
